Falling in Love in Gotham
by Ami Rose
Summary: What if Chloe wasn’t a Sullivan, but a Gordon instead, daughter of Commissioner Gordon of Gotham and sister to Barbara Gordon. What would life be like for her growing up around Bruce Wayne? And a young Luther around to flirt with? Chlex! Please Review!
1. Chapter One

Falling in Love in Gotham

Summery: What if Chloe wasn't a Sullivan, but a Gordon instead, daughter of Commissioner Gordon of Gothlem and sister to Barbara Gordon. What would life be like for her growing up around Bruce Wayne? And a young Luther around to flirt with? Chlex!

Chapter 1:

Lex was just sitting there in front of Bruce, who was sitting on the other side of the desk. He came to see Bruce in Gotham for a business deal. Bruce was now signing the contract.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Bruce called out to the person on the other side of the door.

The door opened and a blonde haired girl about 17 or 18 years old walked in. "Good morning Uncle Bruce!" She casually walked around the desk and kissed his cheek. "Here's the daily paper. Sorry I'm late, I kind of slept in." She starts to walk back toward the door.

"I'm glad you actually got some sleep!" Bruce smiled and watched her turn back toward them.

"Hey, you can blame Dick for me not getting enough sleep." She said serious. "That boy always wants to go out riding."

"I'll mention to him you need sleep once in a while." Bruce said with a smile.

"Thanks Uncle Bruce!" Then she walked out the door and shut it behind her.

Lex watched the scene in front of him. Once the door was shut, he turned back to Bruce. "Uncle Bruce?" He asked with a questioning look on his face. "Bruce, you're an only child. Who is she?"

Bruce kept smiling. "Three or four years ago her father left the country on business for three months so he asked me to watch her. When her father came back, she asked me if she could stay with me and Alfred at the castle. I told her if her father said yes it was fine with me. Then she started calling me Uncle Bruce."

Lex looked confused. "How old is she?"

"18 years old. She's turning 19 next month. She's been living with me since she was 15 years old." Bruce handed him a picture of her when she first moved in.

"Who's her father?" Lex looked down at the picture of a blonde 15 year old girl standing behind Bruce with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"You remember Commissioner Gordon?" Bruce asked.

"Barbara's father?" Lex looked back up at Bruce and handed him the picture back.

"Yah, she's Barbara's little sister."

Lex just sat there. Bruce leaned over and pushed a button on the phone. "Chloe honey, could you please come back in here?"

Lex heard her voice come on. "I'll be right in." A few seconds later the door opened and she stood in the door way. "Yes Uncle Bruce?"

"I want you to meet a friend of mine and your sisters'!" Bruce stood up and walked around the desk to her.

Lex stood up and turned to them. "Lex Luther!"

She smiled and shook his out stretched hand. "Chloe Gordon! It's nice to finally meet the person behind the name."

Lex cocked an eye-brow up. "You've heard of me?"

Chloe laughed. "Between my sister and Uncle Bruce, your name comes up a lot!"

"Really, that's weird, cause neither of them told me about you!" He looked up at Bruce who had his arm wrapped around Chloe's shoulder. Bruce just shrugged his own shoulders.

"You're never around to hear about her!" Bruce said with a smile and kissed the top of Chloe's head.

Chloe smile. "Are you staying long?"

Lex looked back at Chloe. "I'm leaving to go back to Metropolis tomorrow."

Chloe kept smiling and looked up at Bruce then back at Lex. "You should come over tonight for dinner. Alfred is making fish. And you could also meet Dick."

"I don't..." Bruce cut him off.

"Come on Lex! You haven't been to the castle in 5 years."

"Alright, only if I can get to know your little niece here." Lex smiled as Chloe blushed and berried herself in to Bruce.

"Great, stop by at 7 pm." Bruce said and looked down at Chloe. "Go call Alfred and tell him we have a guest for dinner."

Chloe smiled and leaned up and kissed Bruce's cheek again. "Will do!" She turned to walk away but turned back and looked at Lex.

"It was really nice to meet you Mr. Luther!"

"Call me Lex." He winked at her and she smiled and walked out to call Alfred. "Alright, I think we're done here! So I'll see you and Chloe tonight." He said as he gathered his papers and put them in his brief case.

"Alright Lex! See you tonight." Bruce shook his hand and Lex left.


	2. Chapter Two

Falling in Love in Gotham

Authors Note: I know things are a little different and weird but please just try and go with the flow... Please read and review!

Chapter 2:

Chloe brought her knees to her chest as she listened to Lex talk about Metropolis. "So it's basically Gotham, super hero's and all!" Chloe laughed at her statement.

"Ya, I guess it is." He smiled. "Except there's only one super hero in Metropolis and three here in Gotham."

Chloe looked away, not sure of what to say. Bruce was Batman, Dick was Robin, and she was the new comer to the team as Batgirl. She knew they were the three he was speaking of cause there were no other super hero's in Gotham.

"Are you okay Chloe?" Lex tried to look her in the eyes but her head wasn't even turned to him. "You look a little pale!"

Chloe still didn't even look at him. "I... I'm fine!" She wanted to tell him that she was one of those super heroes's he was talking about, but she had no clue why. She finally looked at him and notice the concern look on his face. "Really, I'm fine!"

Suddenly Chloe jumped when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned and found Dick standing behind her. "Don't scare me like that!" She said as she pushed his hand off her shoulder.

"Sorry Chlo..." He started as he jumped over the back of the couch landing next to her. "So who's you friend?"

"Lex this is Dick, Dick, Lex." She said and then scooted to the other side of the couch.

Lex watched her move away from Dick and had to bite back from laughing. He looked back to Dick. "So you must be the guy who likes to go riding?"

Dick smiled, "Yah, you like motorcycles?"

Lex raised an eyebrow. "No, cars!"

Chloe had been looking out the window as the sun started to set behind the city. She quickly looked at Lex when he answered. "Really?"

"Yah, why? You like cars too?" Lex asked with a smile.

"I love em'!" Chloe laughed when she looked over at Dick's expression. "Little boy over there don't like em'"

Dick quickly turned to her and threw a pillow at her head, which Chloe suddenly caught in mid air. "Little? Just cause your two years older doesn't mean you can call me little. Shorty!" He said angry.

"You're sixteen, you are a little boy!" She said as she threw the pillow back at him. Both she and Lex laughed as the pillow smacked Dick flat in the face. "You're slow too!" She said between laughter's.

"Where's Bruce?" Dick asked, just to change the matter of the subject.

Chloe stopped laughing and looked at him with a smile. "He's on the phone."

"Dinner's ready you three!" Alfred called from the door.

"Thanks Alfred!" Both Dick and Chloe said at the same time.

Chloe turned from Alfred and smiled at Lex. He got up and stuck out his hand for Chloe to take. She kept smiling and put her hand in his. She slowly stood up and looked back at Dick. "You coming?" She asked and then looked back at Lex. He was staring straight at her.

Chloe felt her cheeks burn and heard Dick say, "right behind you!" she quickly looked away as she knew she was turning bright red.


	3. Chapter Three

Falling in Love in Gotham

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to continue on this story. I've been kind of busy with college and all. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. Please Review!

Chapter 3:

Two months latter:

Chloe walked into her little coffee shop and smiled. There was a banner draped across the ceiling that read 'Happy Birthday Chloe!' Balloons penned up all over the walls, purple and black; her favorite colors. A tall blonde man walked up to her and embraced her.

Glücklicher Geburtstag Chloe! (Happy birthday Chloe!) He said in German.

Haben Sie diesen Kylal gemacht? (Did you do this Kylal?) She laughed a little and motioned to the shop.

Selbstverständlich! (Of course!) He smiled. Irgendetwas für meinen Chloe! (Anything for my Chloe!)

Chloe laughed again. She smiled, hugged him, and kissed his cheek. Vielen Dank! (Thank you!) She pulled away and the stepped further into the coffee shop.

Ich habe Dick, Bruce, und Alfred eingeladen. Aber Bruce hat gesagt, daß er spät sein wollte, weil er ein Geschenk für Sie aufhob. (I invited Dick, Bruce, and Alfred. But Bruce said he was going to be late because he was picking up a gift for you.)

Chloe smiled and hugged Dick then hugged Alfred. "Thank you guys for coming." She looked around the room at all the familiar faces. Her smile weekend slightly when she didn't see the one person she really hoped would be there.

"What's wrong Chlo?" Dick asked as he noticed.

"Nothing!" She said and just moved on to greet the rest of her guests.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe sat at one of the tables talking with Kylal. She had wanted so much to see Lex here, but she knew he was probably too busy with his corporation to do so. She just smiled as her friend kept telling her about his tripped to San Francisco and all the things he learned about 'people like him'.

Es's nichts mag Deutschland! Jeder dort das's Schwul, tatsächlich zeigt es. Ich habe gefühlt, wie ich in dort passe. (It's nothing like Germany! Everyone there that's gay, actually show it. I felt like I fit in there.) He said as his smile grew.

Den doesn't Mittel Sie'betr. verlassend mich und macht Bewegen dort es? (That doesn't mean you're leaving me and moving there does it?) Chloe's laughed at the thought.

Als viel, als ich es dort, ich don geliebt habe't denkt ich'd kann verlassen meine Freunde hier hinter. (As much as I loved it there, I don't think I'd be able to leave my friends here behind.) He chuckled and looked up as he saw someone walk into the shop.

Chloe saw as he took his gaze from her and looked beyond her. She slowly turned around to see what he was staring at. Mein Gott, jener Mann ist heiß. (My god, that man is hot.) Chloe lost her breath as she realized who he was staring at.

From the moment she saw the man in Bruce's office she couldn't stop thinking about him, even after he left to go back home to Metropolis. From the moment she realized he wasn't at the party when she got here, she just hoped he would come. And now, here he was casually walking toward her and Kylal. She still couldn't catch her breath. Then he stopped right in front of her. "L... Lex?"

"Hey Chloe, happy birthday!" He leaned down and kissed her cheek. When he stood back up he looked across from her at Kylal. "Hi, Lex Luther!" He put his hand out to Kylal.

Kylal smiled and shook his hand. Kylal Grinsen! Sehr erfreut, Sie zu treffen! (Kylal Smirk! Very pleased to meet you!)

Chloe looked from Lex to Kylal, then back to Lex. Lex had a questioning look on his face. "He said his name is Kylal Smirk and he's very please to meet you." Chloe smiled. "He's German."

Lex smiled and took the seat next to Chloe. "One language I thought I'd never really need to know. You have to teach me."

Chloe laughed. "It's one of the hardest languages to learn."

Chloe, ist er fröhlich oder gerade? (Chloe, is he gay or straight?) Kylal asked. Chloe laughed.

"What'd he say?" Lex asked confused at why she was laughing.

"He wants to know if you gay or straight!" Lex's confused face turned surprised.

"Straight!" He laughed a little when he realize Kylal must be gay.

Chloe smiled and turned to Kylal. Er sagt's er's gerade. Danken Sie Gott! Erbärmlich Kylal! (He say's he's straight. Thank god! Sorry Kylal!)

Kylal laughed. Mögen Sie diesen Burschen don't Sie? (You like this guy don't you?)

Chloe turned a light shade of pink. Vielleicht mache ich. Es's mag nicht er mag mich. (Maybe I do. It's not like he likes me.)

Kylal smiled and stood up. Sie kennen nie Chloe. Er könnte nur der Mann von Ihren Träumen sein. Verursacht, daß er trotzig zu meinen Träumen jede Zeit kommen kann. (You never know Chloe. He just might be the man of your dreams. Cause he can defiantly come to my dreams any time.)

Chloe laughed as Kylal walked away and went to talk to Dick who was across the room. She turned her attention back to Lex.

"What was that about?" He asked as he moved to where Kylal had just moved.

"Oh nothing!" She kept smiling. "So, what are you doing back here in Gotham?"

"Bruce called me yesterday and told me it was your birthday today, and that there was going to be a small party. So I just had to come and wish you a happy birthday in person." He smiled. "You don't mind do you?"

Chloe smiled. "Of course not."


End file.
